Personal ornaments, particularly ornaments for ears include a pierced earring to be attached to an earlobe through a pierced portion formed in the earlobe, an earring grasping the earlobe, and the like. Personal ornaments can also be attached to other parts of the body and to clothing. For an ornamentation part of a pierced earring or a grasping (i.e. clamping-type) earring, jewels such as a diamond, noble metals such as gold and platinum, or imitations such as a glass ball are used. Earrings can also be attached to an earlobe by a pushing and fixing means of screw type, a system of utilizing an energizing force of a spring or the like, or a combination of the pushing and fixing means of screw type and the system of utilizing the energizing force of a spring or the like.
The earlobes of right and left ears may be different from each other in rising angle with the front, or may be quite different between persons. Therefore, in the prior art as shown in FIG. 22, since a right-ear earring 102-1 and a left-ear earring 102-2 are designed so as to be in contact with earlobe surfaces of a right ear 104-1 and a left ear 104-2 respectively, the direction of ornamentation parts can not be selected. Consequently, it is difficult to make the earrings look beautiful when viewed from the front. Also the shape of some fasteners (not shown) of the earrings 102 cause inconvenience when the earrings can not be easily attached to or detached from the earlobes, or the earrings become a hindrance when clothes are put on or taken off.
Also as shown in FIGS. 23 to 24, in an earring 202 of ring type, a fastener 204 is divided into a first fastening part 204a and a second fastening part 204b, and a connecting part 206 couples the first fastening part 204a and the second fastening part 204b and also connects to a ring body 208 nearly at a right angle (90.degree.).
As shown in FIGS. 25 to 28, when earrings 202 are respectively attached to a right earlobe 212-1 of a right ear 210-1 and a left earlobe 212-2 of a left ear 210-2, a right-ear earring 202-1 and a left-ear earring 202-2 look spread out viewed from the front, and there is the inconvenience that the beautiful appearance is reduced.
Some earrings have a personal ornament and a fastener including a one-side fastening part provided on one end of a substantially U-shaped connecting part and an other-side fastening part provided on the other end of the connecting part, and the ornament is attached at least to one of the one-side fastening part and the other-side fastening part, and an earlobe is grasped between the one-side fastening part and the other-side fastening part. In this earring, an interval between the one-side fastening part and the other-side fastening part provided respectively on both ends of the connecting part is formed in conformance with the thickness of the earlobe, whereby the earring is attached by grasping the earlobe between the one-side fastening part and the other-side fastening part.
However, the total weight or the position of the center of gravity of an earring is liable to be varied depending on shape and weight of a fastener and an ornament attached to the fastener. Therefore, in the earring, the attitude of the ornament must be held properly so that the beautiful appearance is not reduced when the earring is attached to the earlobe, and the grasping pressure on the earlobe by the one-side fastening part and the other-side fastening part of the fastener must be set properly so that the earring does not slip off the earlobe.
In order to properly hold the attitude of the ornament during attaching or in order to prevent the earring from slipping off, when the grasping pressure of the one-side fastening part and the other-side fastening part is built up, there is the inconvenience that the earlobe is pressed with a greater than required force, resulting in pain being felt. On the other hand, in order to avoid pain due to the increase of the grasping pressure, when the grasping pressure of the one-side fastening part and the other-side fastening part is lowered, there is inconvenience in that the attitude of the ornament can not be held properly during attaching, thereby reducing the beautiful appearance, and the earring can not be prevented from slipping off the ear, resulting in loss.